


Quicksilver

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His body glides against mine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quicksilver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cali_se](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/gifts).



> A birthday gift for my beta, written November 2008

His body glides against mine, hard grind of hip, soft press of belly. His lips are everywhere, his quick tongue darting out to taste, to tease. A silken brush of hair tickles my thigh, and I feel my climax fast approaching...

I whimper helplessly.

Noel pauses, his eyes lifting to meet mine, a smile curving the red pout of his generous mouth.

My hands clench on his shoulders, possessive, demanding, and I half expect him to slip right through my fingers, like quicksilver, like a fading dream. But he simply nestles closer and turns all my wishes into sweet reality.


End file.
